


Isn't it Ironic, it Used to be Platonic

by hpd_lance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I wrote this for a friend, M/M, There is no plot, because I???, it's really shitty, it's so short wow???, just fluff and goofy kisses and a really shit title lmao, oh my gog please don't read this fic, why is this so short wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/pseuds/hpd_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this for my friend Kala</p>
<p>omg<br/>why are people reading this<br/>w h a t</p>
<p>EDIT:<br/>If I wake up and there are comments on this I will scream</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">
    <span class="small">
      <span class="small">
        <span class="small">
          <span class="small">
            <span class="small">But seriously please do leave comments I love reading them</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p></blockquote>





	Isn't it Ironic, it Used to be Platonic

**> Be Dave.**

You are now Dave Strider.

Your girlfriend just broke up with you. Over the phone.

Ben & Jerry's is your only friend. Well, so is Karkat, but he wasn't here right now, so Ben & Jerry's it is.

The knock on your bedroom door isn't your bro's signature knock, nor is it John's, and it certainly isn't Jade's. Jade doesn't even knock.

This has gotta be Karkat. Only Karkat would knock differently every time he came over.

"Go away." You say, shoveling rocky road into your mouth like there's no tomorrow.

"No, Strider. Terezi told me you'd broken up. I brought movies to make you feel better. Also popcorn."

"Movie theater butter?"

"What other kind is there?"

"Come on in."

Karkat pushes your door open, Walmart bag in hand.

"Aw yeah. What shitty romcom did you bring this time?"

"Grease. I think you'll like this one."

"Is it musical?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to hate it."

He rolls his eyes, grabbing your laptop off your desk as he passes by it. "You know, you could always just give it a chance first." He says, flopping down next to you.

He hands you the bag of popcorn, which is unpopped. Perks of having a microwave in your room; microwaving popcorn.

"Want some ice cream?" You ask, turning back to find that your spoon is already in his mouth, the tub of ice cream clutched against his chest.

He hisses like a cat and curls into a ball against your headboard, "Mine." His voice sounded like a mix of Gollum and some sort of strangled hamster. On anybody else, that voice might've been creepy as hell to you, but on Karkat? Adorable as fuck.

You roll your eyes, grabbing the popcorn out of the microwave, and dumping it into a plastic bowl that was just kind of sitting there, just for occasions like this.

"So," Karkat says, mouth full of ice cream, "Why do you think she broke up with you?"

"Well she _said_ it was because she thinks I don't like her as much as she likes me."

"That's not why she broke up with you."

"Then what is the reason, oh great and powerful Vantas?"

"Me."

You frown. Nah, this wasn't his fault. Poor guy blames himself for everything. "No, I'm pretty sure it wasn't because of y-"

"No, you don't get it! She broke up with you because of me!"

"No, dude I don't-"

"No! Dave, she broke up with you because I- nevermind. I won't tell you. You'd hate me. Just forget I said anything."

"No dude, you can't just not tell me! If you know something, spill!"

"ShebrokeupwithyoubecauseIlikeyou."

"What?"

"ShebrokeupwithyoubecauseIlikeyou."

"Dude, speak up?"

"SHE BROKE UP WITH YOU BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU OKAY?!" He clasps his hands over his mouth, and you're dumbstruck.

" _What?_ "

"I knew it. I knew you'd hate me. I'll go now." He moves to stand up, looking anywhere but at you.

"No, dude!" You say, grabbing his hand. Uh. Wow. You'd meant to grab his wrist. Not that his hand wasn't nice, or anything. "Dude, you could have told me earlier." You say, trying to get him to look at you. "Bro. Look at me. Dude. Hey. Look at me."

He glances at you, then looks away again.

"Dude. It's okay if you're gay."

"Shut up, Strider."

"Make me."

He visibly jumps. You raise an eyebrow over your shades. He seems to get the hint.

His lips are really nice. He tastes really nice. He's a good kisser, better than Terezi- she was all tongue, and while that was cool, this was bliss.

He seems unsure of what to do, and you realize that this is probably his first kiss. Yikes. Welp. You should probably take the lead here.

You're not sure how you ended up beneath Karkat, but hey, if he was a top, you might as well let him be.

_He's really good at this, if it is his first kiss._ You think. Why are you thinking-- this is not a time for rational thought!

You realize kind of late that you're not on the bottom anymore, and you realize shortly after that breathing is a thing that you actually have to do. Why, breathing. Why must you get in the way.

"I think we probably should stop before we do something we regret." Karkat mumbles, and his voice is hoarse. He's kind of shaking a little, like a scared chihuahua.

You nod. Probably a good idea to stop, yeah. You don't realize that you're laughing until Karkat gives you a very uncertain look. "That was.... really fun."

"Yeah," Karkat half laughs, "It was, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah it was."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Kala
> 
> omg  
> why are people reading this  
> w h a t
> 
> EDIT:  
> If I wake up and there are comments on this I will scream
> 
> But seriously please do leave comments I love reading them


End file.
